Girl Scout Alumni Pancake Breakfast
by bostongirl293
Summary: Hyde spends a Saturday morning flipping pancakes. Just a little J/H fluff piece.


**A/N So, after rewatching the Season 5 episode "The Girl I Love" I couldn't help but wonder how the Girl Scout Alumni Pancake Breakfast went for Hyde and Jackie. It never gets mentioned again, so I decided to take that plot and run with it!**

 **Warning: Jackie and Hyde may seem a little out of character, but this is only because I like to imagine that away from the group they let down their guard when it's just them together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, Season 8 would have been VERY different.**

On a sunny, cold Saturday morning Steven Hyde stood behind a stove in the kitchen of the Point Place Function Hall. He'd lost count of how many pancakes he flipped since his arrival only an hour and a half before. From his spot, Hyde could look out the window of the kitchen to the main function room, decorated with green balloons and streamers.

The crowd, to his surprise, wasn't just snobby former Girl Scouts. There were several little girls in attendance for the Girl Scout Alumni Pancake Breakfast. Jackie, who popped into the kitchen to make sure he was taking his job as a pancake flipper seriously, explained that the breakfast served as a fundraiser for the local troops.

"The Boy Scouts get more funding," Jackie had said, scoffing. She sighed. "What better way to raise money than to appeal to alumnae who are bored and rich by offering mimosas?"

Hyde remained silent, focusing on flipping the pancake in front of him. It was almost ready.

"Oh, that's Nancy Baxter my former troop leader! I should go say hi." Jackie smiled brightly, and Hyde couldn't help but feel his stomach flip like the pancake midair. He caught it with the spatula and absent mindedly placed it on a waiting plate.

Jackie placed her hand on his arm, and Hyde suddenly felt warm. "Thank you for doing this," she whispered in his ear, kissing gently at the corner of his lips. He desperately wanted to turn his head and capture her in a real kiss, but he knew there would be plenty of time later on for that.

"Anything for you doll," he chose to say instead, unable to resist returning her smile when she shot him another one.

"Make sure you help yourself to some pancakes." With one last quick peck on the cheek, Jackie headed out of the kitchen to find her former troop leader.

Relieved of his flipping duties a half hour later, Hyde took Jackie's advice and got himself a plate of chocolate chip pancakes along with the other men in the kitchen. He learned that they all had been signed up by their wives, or in some cases, daughters. Hyde leaned over the counter top that separated the kitchen from the function room, where the pancakes were earlier handed out.

There were troop leaders giving a quick thank you to those in attendance on the stage, and Hyde spotted Jackie standing off to the side of the stage next to a little girl with blonde pigtails in a Scout uniform holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Troop 454 of Point Place would like to give a special thanks to Nancy Baxter, a huge supporter and former leader. We thank you Nancy for all you have done, and continue to do, for our girls."

Hyde watched at his petite girlfriend crouched down and whispered to the girl next to her, giving a nod of encouragement when she hesitated before going up the steps and presenting Nancy Baxter with the flowers.

Hyde couldn't help but wonder what a daughter with Jackie might look like, and whether or not she'd be in Girl Scouts. _Probably_ _would be volunteered again to flip pancakes.._

Hyde tossed out his empty plate, and headed out of the kitchen. Jackie spotted him instantly, practically skipping over.

"Steven, I want to introduce you to Nancy." She tugged on his hand and without much resistance Hyde followed, listening as she prattled on about the badges her troop had earned. "I was telling her _our_ future daughter will be a girl scout too…"

"Jackie," Hyde half heartily warned to drop the subject. Jackie of course ignored him.

"Steven our daughter would be the cutest Girl Scout ever, and with my looks and your sarcasm she would easily win the Miss Brownie Leadership award."

"I'm sure she'll also be the most fashionable."

Hyde immediately regretted saying that the minute Jackie's gorgeous dark eyes widened happily, barely containing a squeal.

"Steven! Did you just say that –"He shut down the conversation by quickly kissing her on the lips, not really caring if they had an audience or not. When they pulled away from each other, Jackie still had the biggest grin on her face and knew he would never hear the end of the conversation.

Hyde let her take his hand again, obediently following to the other end of hall where the elderly former troop leader stood talking to one of the current ones.

As Jackie made introductions, and Hyde stood there listening to the conversation politely, he spotted the little girl with the pigtails being picked up by her father, giving him a hug with a cute smile on her face.

 _Who knows_ , he thought to himself, Jackie happily under his arm chatting away, _maybe someday that could me_.

He liked the idea as much as he liked bowling.


End file.
